


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 11

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: teaser:In a swift, smooth motion, you were off the desk and had pulled one of your guns out pointing it directly at the mans head.That’s when the boy walked in.“We need to ‘ave a ta-“Then the boy saw you.“Move and I blow his head off” you said.The boy was staring at you confusion written all over his face.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 11

Michael had an earpiece in. you had one too. You were going to talk to someone dangerous and Michael was your only backup. However, neither of you seemed nervous. Michael was blabbering on about how his wife Jane had told their kid Oliver that you needed money to get stuff, that everything in this world costs money. Michael of course knew that that had to happen at some point, but the notion of money was in his eyes part of growing up. And Michael was doing his best to make sure Oliver didn’t grow up. Ever.

You’d seen a picture of Oliver once. He looked a lot like his dad. Except the hair. Oliver had auburn hair. A deep, dark and rich colour. It was honestly beautiful. Michael had told that Jane had the same colour of hair. He had once started describing how silky soft her hair was. You’d had to stop him because it started to sound a little creepy. Especially since you’d never met her.

Now you were closing the door to the black bulletproof Mercedes were Michael was sitting. You knew he’d be ready if you needed backup. You knew he was ready to risk his life. You were praying it would never come to that. The thought of that little redheaded boy being dragged into the real world in the most brutal manner was heartbreaking. The thought that Oliver would have to bury his father before they ever got to see Spider-Man together.

The thought of little Oliver asking his mother when dad would return, was what made you focus hard on getting this right without complications.

Your heels made a sharp noise against the white marble of the staircase leading up to the elevator. You were in a normal office building in central London. Well, normal to the outside. On the inside, the walls were reinforced and soundproof.

You were dressed in black head to toe. Black skinny jeans and a fitted lace-up shirt, with a black blazer over. A mask covered most of your face, it felt silly.

You had not one, but two handguns hidden underneath the blazer.

Your hair was braided back and at the very end of your braid was a rather heavy piece of jade. The green stone was settled right below the arch of your back.

At the 7th floor, you walked up to a wooden door with two men in suits placed outside it. They looked at you questioningly.

“I’m here on behalf of Tom Holland.” You said and knocked on the wooden door.

After being told to enter you found the usual setup for a mob office. However, this time the wall behind the grand desk wasn’t a wall. It was a large window. You assumed it was bulletproof; no one in this business would be stupid enough to have a window like that not be bulletproof.

When Cóir saw you, he pressed a button and blinders slid down concealing the view.

Cóir was a sleazy, disgusting looking man. His teeth were yellowed and his hair was long, greasy and pulled back, possibly to hide bald spots. In his crystal bottle on his desk, was not whisky as would be found in the Holland estate, but what appeared to be vodka. The room smelled like cheap cologne.

“Do you know who I am?” you asked.

“You’re one of Tom Holland’s bitches”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“I owe Tommy some money. But tell that little brat, I only deal with the man in charge.”

You walked closer. Your heels marking each step with a sharp noise. The sound of metal against marble. With each step you took closer to the man, the smell grew even more foul.

“I’m sure I’m more pleasant company than Mr. Holland and his sidekick Osterfield.”

Cóir leaned back in his seat and looked at you. His eyes were looking over your body with greed.

“You sure are prettier to look at than those two young boys” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Why don’t you make one of your henchmen guarding the door fill up a bag with the cash you owe and I’ll see if I have time to stay a little longer?”

“Sure thing doll”

Cóir called in one of the guards and gave them the message.

A few uncomfortable minutes later, the guard returned with the bag.

You opened it.

“This is nowhere near the right amount.” You said.

“I don’t have the cash” he answered.

“Do you really think I care?” you spat back. “But if this is all you’ve got, I’ll just have to return to my boss with it.”

You picked up the bag and turned to leave.

“No wait doll!” he shouted. “I’ll send one of them down to the vault again!”

He did so.

Whilst the guard was gone you were sitting on the grand desk talking to Cóir in a sweet soft tone. You let his small filthy hand rest on your lap. You could feel from his touch what he wanted.

Then you heard it.

Someone opened the door behind you without knocking first, like the guard would have.

In a swift, smooth motion, you were off the desk and had pulled one of your guns out pointing it directly at Cóir’s head.

That’s when Jared walked in.

“Cóir we need to ‘ave a ta-“

Then he saw you.

“Move and I blow his head off” you said with as much of a posh accent as you could.

Jared was staring at you confusion written all over his face.

The guard with the money showed up in the doorway. He pulled out his own weapon.

“I don’t want a shootout!” you said. “Just put the bag next to the other one and I’ll be one my merry way after I’ve checked if you fooled me again.”

Cóir nodded and the guard did as you said.

You put your gun back under your blazer. You then walked over checking that the money was there.

You stood up, took both bags, glanced at Jared and walked out.

-

“If that man ever owes you money again, send someone else.” You said as you dropped the two bags by the foot of the stairs on which Tom was standing.

“What happened?” Tom asked.

“I’m gonna go burn these clothes, you can count your money.” You sneered.

“Y/N! hey stop! Did he touch you?”

“Of course he did, they always do.”

“Did he hurt you?” Tom said much lower.

“No, I was the one holding the gun.”

“There was a shootout?!”

“No you idiot! Do I look like I’ve been in a shoot-“ You stopped. “I’m sorry. He- guys like Cóir are the worst. Not only are they unhygienic which makes them physically disgusting, they are also misogynistic assholes who believe they own women. And I have to feed into that thought to get any money out of them.”

“No Y/N I’m sorry, I thought about what you said when you left and I shouldn’t drag you in to my plot to punish a boy whose only crime was to ask you out”

“And deal drugs” you joked. “And he called you a lot of bad stuff.”

“Hey I’m trying to apologize here!” Tom laughed.

You two looked at each other. Every time you looked at Tom, your eyes lit up. Tom noticed every time; he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

“I’m sorry I got possessive. And I won’t ever ask you to get money out of a client ever again.”

“Oh, no! that’s not a problem! Remember Joey Algenon? That guy was fun! He had no idea what to do when a girl showed up, it was incredibly entertaining” you laughed. “Guys like that, I’d be more than happy to threaten! Just not the disgusting ones like Coir”

“You know, I think I have you figured out, and then you just do a 180 and I’m confused again” he smiled.

“It’s frustrating isn’t it?” you said with the air of knowing exactly what he meant.

“It is, but somehow, it makes it more exciting.” Tom took a few steps down the stairs, closer to you. “I think I might have a job for you, he’s physically clean, but defiantly a sex addict, is that okay?”

“Okay, but can it wait till some other day?”

“Of course. My family is coming over this weekend, to drop off Tessa, you know my dog, I thought we could tell my father about the plan to expose your cousin?”

“Oh, sure”

“You haven’t changed your mind have you? It’s okay if you have! We won’t ever have to tell anyone if that’s the problem!”

“No, no! I haven’t changed my mind about my cousin, I just- your family?”

“Yeah, my brothers, my mother and my father”

“I guess I just wasn’t ready for that, okay.”

Tom looked confused.

“Ready? What do you mean ready?”

“Tom - I - I don’t know - it’s just - I read daddy’s file on your father, but I never even knew you had brothers, and - I mean - your father probably read my file and expects some little girl in a sun dress and-”

“We don’t have a file on you.” Tom said.

“What?”

“We don’t have a file on you Y/N. You’re only ever mentioned as the daughter of Y/D/N Y/L/N.”

“You don’t have a file on me? At all?” you asked.

“Well I’ve asked Haz to make one, unbiased of course, but we had nothing on you before that. Nothing special that is and as far as I know, Haz has had quite a hard time trying to dig up dirt on you.”

“Robin is making my file?”

“Yes”

You send him a look. If Harrison was writing your file, you were sure it wouldn’t be unbiased.

“You want me to proof read it?” you asked.

“Oh shut up!” Tom laughed.

“You should have Michael write it you know, he knows more about me.”

“My driver? You want me to make my driver write your file?” Tom laughed. “Y/N he’s gonna make you sound like an abused panther, deadly with an awful past”

“Well that wouldn’t be wrong!”

“But it’s too biased! He likes you! He’s always going on about how you’re a good kid, and only want the best for people-“

“Oh common! As if your sidekick won’t make it biased!”

“What makes you think that?”

“You really want me to say it?” you laughed.

Tom lifted his eyebrows.

“Tom, he hates me!”

“No.” a voice behind you said.

You turned around, there was Harrison, standing at the foot of the stairs next to the two bags filled with cash. Looking down, you realized you’d walked a bit up the stairs, closer to Tom, without even noticing.

“I don’t hate you Y/N.” Harrison said.

Your mouth dropped open in chock.

“I have looked into your family. I have traced some events and scandals back to you. The Golden Lion, Aarhus in 2018. The English Pub, Frederica earlier this year. The Pink House, Hamburg in 2018. And of course the infamous prince Nikolai scandal of 2018. But, each one would make your father gain something, be it territory or just blackmail opportunities. Of course, your fathers business doesn’t seem to be affected directly by any of this.” He stopped for a moment. “My point is, I don’t think what you’ve done is any more fucked up than what I have.”

“But you don’t trust me?”

“You know what?” Harrison smiled. “I’m not sure.”

He prodded a bag with his foot.

“You bring us money; you bring a smile to my best friend’s face, but why?” he looked down. “Why would you jump boat so quickly?”

“Tom gave me choice.” You said.

There was complete silence in the hall. The air seemed thick. The light was dim and came only from the large chandelier about your head. And there, at the foot of the grand staircase, stood a tall boy with brown hair, and pale blue eyes. Those eyes had always reminded you of your daddy’s. However, this boy’s eyes were not as glossed and empty as your daddy’s. They were not nearly as cold and cruel as his.

Harrison Osterfield’s eyes had something your daddy’s eyes would never have.

Harrison’s eyes had empathy.

-

The next day Michael had to drive Tom somewhere, but Harrison offered to drive you.

At first you felt uncomfortable in the grey Mercedes, but then he began to speak. 

“I’ve talked to Michael. He seems to feel sorry for you, and I don’t see why you’d lie to him. I have decided to give you a chance.” He said “but I have a burning question for you.”

You prepared yourself for questions about Tom and what you had planned with him but you were taken aback by what he said.

“The prince.”

“The- the what?” you asked.

“The Danish prince Nikolai”

“Oh, wha-what about him?”

“The hell happened there?”

“Oh- I - erhm - we met at an event once, the only time I ever officially met the royals. But we are about the same age, so we kept in touch. When my daddy found out, he told me I had to get dirt on the prince. I didn’t wanna do it. But I did. The pictures the press all said existed but no one ever saw? I have them. They’re real.”

“What did the prince tell you?”

“He got really mad, but I told him that I had let my friend borrow my phone to call her mom and that she must have snooped around and then tattled to the press.” You held a short pause. “Now he texts me at least once a week.”

“Wait, what?” Harrison said in shock. “You still keep in touch?”

“Well yeah, he’s the only Dane still texting me, my old friends have stopped completely, I think they’re mad that I just moved without telling them sooner. But I don’t think my dad would allow me to keep in touch with them anyway, he wouldn’t like me having friends that don’t gain him something.”

Harrison didn’t quite understand how you could live like that. Having your friends ripped away from you. He couldn’t even imagine what his life would be like if he from one day to the other just wasn’t allowed to talk to Tom ever again.

“Well, ehrm.” Harrison tried to steer the subject away from your missing friends. “You could invite him to an event here? It would be good if Tom had ties to the Danish royals”

“Well, he’s from the first marriage, you know his mom and dad aren’t together anymore” you shrugged. “I mean from what I’ve heard about Queen Elizabeth, she might not be too happy about that whole saturation”

“We just won’t invite her”

You started laughing, soon Harrison did too.

That’s when the tension between the two of your broke. The car felt warmer, almost the same kind of warmth like the mornings where Michael sat behind the wheel. Everything felt smooth. With his eyes all crinkled up in a smile, Harrison’s eyes looked nothing like your fathers. Your fathers were a light dust of clouds on top of a baby blue sky. But Harrison’s? his were like the sky in on a frosty morning in march, they had the promise of warmth. They were happy and full of expectation.

The two of you stopped laughing. Still sitting with stupid grins on your faces.

“I hate to admit it, but you’re not that bad Y/N.”

“Was that a compliment?!”

Harrison chuckled.

“Are you feeling well? Are you sick?” you joked.

“Oh shut up” Harrison smiled then sighed. “You know, I’ve gone around thinking ‘trust and respect is something you earn’ when really, It’s something you should have until you prove you don’t deserve it. You haven’t betrayed us. You’ve only made Tom happier, and honestly, that’s the most important thing.”

You were silent for a moment.

“You’re not gonna go all sentimental on me now, are you?” your voice was almost a whisper.

“I mean it Y/N.” he said. “I’ve known Tom for years, but you bring something out in him that I’ve never seen before. It-“

He stopped and stared out the window a bit confused.

“The hell is up with him?”

You looked out the window too, the confused and embarrassed smile on your face faded when you saw Jared.

He was standing on the edge of the parking lot. Poppy was standing next to him trying to get his attention, Angelica was talking to someone on the phone whilst looking worried, Daniel was speed walking over to the small group whilst smoking a cigarette.

Jared was staring at you. He looked scared.

“That’s Jared” you whispered.

“Jared? The dealer?” Harrison asked. “Looks like he smoked one too many blunts”

“Didn’t Tom tell you”

“Tell me what?”

“Jared said some fucked up shit about Tom, a- and tom has been playing mind games with him since. Visiting his mother, letting Jared see me getting money from a drug dealer but disguised enough to make him doubt whether it was me or not.”

Harrison was quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure Tom had a good reason. Erhm - Y/N, you have to go to class now.” Harrison then looked up again. “And don’t tell them I drove you.”

You guessed the last comment had something to do with Angelica, because she was looking after the grey Mercedes when it left the parking lot.

You walked closer to the four students with hesitation. Jared began to shake more violently with each step you took.

“Jared! Jared, Calm down. Jez it-“ Poppy looked up and saw you. “It’s only Y/N, she won’t hurt you.”

Jared’s hair was messed up and his clothes smelled like piss and liquor. He had long red scratches on his neck and arms.

“The ambulance is almost here, and I called my dad he’ll pull some strings if necessary get him the good doctors.” Angelica said as she put her phone away.

 Jared didn’t say anything. He was just standing there shaking and staring at you.

“Why is he staring at you Y/N?” Daniel asked as he lit his second cigarette.

You looked at Jared with feigned concern and confusion.

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel so good right now. I've been focused on writing and not posting, I'm sorry about that! This odd Jared thing is pretty much over for now with this part, but more fucked up shit is headed your way! I have written it, but posting it is the hardest part mentally... sorry bout that 
> 
> Thank you for reading every lil like means the world <33


End file.
